Kamen rider Ghost : El alma de los espiritus
by xzhlfpo
Summary: Shido itsuka un joven normal con una vida tranquila que tiene como objetivo lucahar contra un monstruos llamados ganma mientras conquista a los espíritus
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Kamen Rider Ghost y Date a live pertenece a sus creadores. También estoy haciendo esto por diversión

Ghost y date a live posen muchas similitudes espero que lo disfruten

Kamen Rider Ghots: Fecha de el alma

Capitulo 1: El fantasma y el espiritu

Entonces un enorme Spacequake la que sacudió el centro de Eurasia hace treinta años dio lugar a un nivel sin precedentes de ciento cincuenta millones de muertes.

En la noche de luna, había gente reunida en la montaña donde las personas dejaron unas armas antiguas luego desaparecieron dejaron monstruos humanoides en su lugar.

"¡Despertarse!" alegre voz dijo en voz alta.

Una chica con la cola doble atado con cintas blancas de pelo rojo con los ojos a juego estaba bailando con alguien es malo. Su nombre es Kotori Itsuka.

El de ella es adaptativo hermano mayor Shido Itsuka.

"Kotori puede por favor, baje de mí eres demasiado grande." Shido dijo todavía un poco de sueño.

"De ninguna manera hasta que no se levante." dijo Kotori.

"Ok, ok, pero déjame bien preparado". Shido solicitó.

"Hai!" Kotori levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se ha ido Shido se levantó y estirar sus brazos con gran bostezo.

"Bien puede ser que también prepararse." Shido pensado carga tiene que se bajó de la cama y el cambio.

Él se puso su uniforme escolar y luego toma lo que parecia un glovo ocular que era todo blanco y lo puso en su bolsillo.

Se dirigió al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la sala de estar / cocina. Vio Kotori sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Shido entra en la cocina y luego se puso un delantal.

Shido estaba cocinando el desayuno mientras Kotori estaba viendo las noticias sobre el reciente Spacequake.

"No es que lejos de aquí." dijo Shido. "Eso es bastante aterrador."

"Sí que viene antes de lo esperado." Kotori dijo que la forma en que sonaba como si tuviera algo en la boca.

" No me diga ... ' Shido tic una ceja, y luego quieren frente a su hermana con una piruleta en la boca.

"Kotori!" Shido luego comenzar a sacarla de su boca. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tiene los dulces antes de las comidas?"

Kotori mantuvo un buen agarre de su caramelo en su boca.

"¿Se puede tener después del desayuno, por favor?" Shido solicitó.

"Hai, Onii-chan." Kotori luego se retira la piruleta. Pronto los dos de ellos fueron ahora está comiendo el desayuno.

"Apropocito Onii-chan." por que sigues con ese ojo falso ya tiralo se que telodio el tio haru junto con la guardia de musashi antes de morir por que apresiabas alos hereos legendarios pero dan miendo" dijo kotori molesta

"(El tio haru murio por un insidente en la montaña realmente lo apresiaba hera como mi segundo padre) "ahhh" (pero ayer me llego un paque de el con un ojo diciendo)

(Flasback)

"Shido si estas leyendo esto ya no estoy aqui con este ojo camina asia el futuro shido y encontraras las respuesta atu pasado te quiero"

"(Fin)

"Oh sí, ¿tiene alguna petición para el almuerzo después de la escuela?" preguntó Shido.

"Sí, una comida de lujo niños hurra!" Kotori pidió con entusiasmo.

"Eso es de una cena menu; que no sirven ese plato en este restaurante." Shido declaró, Kotori se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué, oh vamos bastante por favor con una cereza en la parte superior, es delicioso." Kotori rogó haciendo algunos ojos de cachorro.

Shido luego no pudo resistirse a esos ojos antes de vencer en su pan.

(En las calles)

Shido, y Kotori caminaban hacia sus escuelas, Kotori felizmente canto.

"Comida para niños Deluxe ~ almorzando en un restaurante ~" Kotori continuó, ya que caminar a un restaurante cercano

"Vamos a conocer aquí después de la escuela bien, Onii-chan?" preguntó Kotori. Shido asintió.

"Llegar a la escuela segura, bien Kotori." dijo Shido.

"Está bien, Onii-chan!", Dijo Kotori

"De no perder la promesa bien." Kotori resqusted.

"Esta bien, lo entendi." Shido asintió.

"Es mejor mantenerlo incluso si el lugar invadido por terroristas que todavía va a comer." Kotori afirmó, lo que le hace sweetdrop.

"Está bien, te lo prometo. Yo estaré aquí." Shido dijo mientras Pat ella en la cabeza, y causar Kotori para limpiar mientras disfruta de ella. "Será mejor que ir usted no quiere llegar tarde a la escuela."

"Hai, Onii-chan!" Kotori asintió antes de correr, se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. "Vas a tener que venir, no importa lo que, incluso si hay un Spacequake usted todavía tiene que hacerlo! Está bien?" Kotori gritó.

"¡Por supuesto!" Shido dijo, Kotori luego se dirigió a la escuela, y Shido hizo lo mismo.

(Escuela Secundaria Raizen)

Shido se sienta en su escritorio en su salón de clases.

"Hey Shido!"

Vio Tonomachi saludándolo.

"Oh, hey Tonomachi." Shido recibidos.

"Mira esto que estamos en la misma clase de nuevo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades?" Tonomachi declaró.

Tonomachi leyó entonces un anillo en su teléfono y fue a ver en él.

"Espera, que es mi novia." Tonomachi dijo, Shido abrir y cerrar.

"¿Desde cuando tienes novia?" preguntó Shido.

"Hace un tiempo, desea verla? Compruebe fuera." Tonomachi mostró una pantalla de su teléfono, que es una aplicación de novia.

"¿No es una aplicación de novia?" Shido pedido, no tenía nada en contra de ese tipo de cosas, pero parece sospechoso que se paresca a kotori la de esta aplicación,

"Itsuka Shido ..." Una voz desconocida les sacó de sus pensamientos. Una niña de ojos azules pista, y el pelo blanco como la nieve corta que apenas llega a los hombros, y tienen una cara de una muñeca.

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" preguntó Shido.

"¿No te acuerdas?" Ella preguntó con tristeza.

"Me temo que no te conozco lo siento ..." dijo Shido. Nunca se sabe alguien como ella.

"Veo." Luego se sienta en su escritorio.

"Hey Tonomachi, ¿quién es ella?" Shido susurra a su amigo cercano.

"Usted dice que usted no sabe acerca de ella, eso es Tobiichi Origami del super genio." Tonomachi susurra.

"Así que ella es increíble ...?" Shido preguntó confundido.

"Increíble no puede describirlo. Sus calificaciones son siempre en la parte superior del año, y en el siguiente examen de prueba no hace mucho tiempo que ella obtuvo resultados locas y se dirigió directamente a la parte superior de las naciones ..."

Shido luego continuó ojo de Origami que siguió mirando fijamente la dosis que realmente la conoce, ¿cómo es que no se acuerda.

"Oh, es Tama-chan!" Una mujer joven entró en la clase. Ella tiene el pelo castaño y corto y la cara bastante infantil y una cara bastante infantil para alguien en sus últimos años 20.

"Hola a todos, a partir de hoy soy tu maestro, mi nombre es Okamine Tamae." El maestro se presentó conseguir muchos aplausos de los estudiantes.

Shido, y Tonomachi charlaron después de clase.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensa después de Shido la escuela?" preguntó Tonomachi .

"Le prometo mi hermana tenemos el almuerzo después de la escuela." Shido respondió.

"Oh, lo entiendo, después de todo su, no habría ninguna chica amable suficiente para comer con usted." Tonomachi declaró.

"No estoy seguro de ..." Shido declaró pero fue interumpido por .

El sonido de una alarma que se apaga sorprendió a todos.

" Un Spacequake se ha detectado en la zona, esto no se perfore. Por favor, vaya inmediatamente al refugio más cercano!"

"Hey vienen vamos! El refugio de la escuela nos protegerá." dijo Tonomachi.

Shido se dé cuenta de Origami se puso manos y salió de la sala de clase.

' Tobiichi ... ¿quién es usted?' Pensó Shido, pero se sacude y comprobar su teléfono preocupado por su hermana.

Los estudiantes eran cola para entrar en el refugio de la escuela, mientras que el maestro del salón Tamae fue presa del pánico cuando ella les dijo que no cunda el pánico ...

Kotori?' Shido trató de llamar a ella, pero ella no respondió, él entonces se abre el rastreador GPS en su.

' Espero que encontró un refugio demasiado ...' El GPS había acabado, estremecimiento Shido, ya que le mostró al mismo restaurante que estaban en antes. "No me digas ... que hablaba en serio acerca de la promesa!"

" Vas a tener que venir, no importa lo que, incluso si hay un Spacequake usted todavía tiene que hacerlo! Está bien?"

Su hermana estaba justo en frente del restaurante. Sin vacilar, Shido precipitó fuera de la línea que llama la atención de Tonomachi.

"Itsuka, a dónde vas !?" preguntó Tonomachi.

Shido lo hizo en las calles de la ciudad shido fue por su moto .

A continuación, se montó en él y pone su casco, conducía a gran velocidad para encontrar a su hermana.

Shido conducía rápido en la calle en busca de su hermana, que él observó que el Spacequake. Luego se vuelve su bicicleta en un callejón cercano, teniendo la cubierta de la onda de choque. Una vez que se aclaró que se quitó el casco después de bajarse de su bicicleta, y luego miró hacia el exterior del callejón para ver toda la zona de Tengu ciudad ha sido destruida.

Shido a continuación, empezar a mirar a su alrededor para Kotori, su ha estado preguntando por la ciudad durante unos minutos hasta que se detiene en un cráter grande.

En el centro del cráter ... una persona de pie delante de él en un trono de oro. Una chica muy hermosa, la vista de ella podría tomar cualquier aliento seres distancia.

Ella se ve como una princesa. Su traje parece un cruce entre una armadura y vestido. Se desprendía un aura noble. Su largo cabello de color púrpura oscuro está recogido utilizando un accesorio para el pelo con forma de mariposa y un par de guantes que tiene puños de pétalo. Un par de ojos púrpura con las pupilas blancas está mirando. Pero lo que le asusta en este momento era la espada en la mano y se apuntó a él en este momento.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Shido entre dientes. No estaba seguro de por qué se hace esta pregunta ...

"No lo sé." La chica respondió con una voz triste.

Esto hizo que Shido se siente un poco confundido ahora.

"¿Puede usted decirme por qué estás apuntando que a mí?" Shido preguntó mientras planteado sus dos manos delante de ella.

"Por supuesto-que matar rápidamente." Ella respondió.

Normalmente la gente se ejecutará con las situaciones estúpidas en la que alguien le apuntó con un arma a ellos, Shido no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su triste cara.

"P-pero, ¿por qué quieres matarme?" Shido preguntó con nerviosismo. Ella mejor que tenga una razón suficiente.

"¿No es obvio?" La chica preguntó. Shido no puede dejar de notar que era linda hacerlo. "¿No has venido a matarme como los demás?"

"Otros ...? ¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Shido. "No voy a hacer nada perjudicial para usted, y mucho menos matar?"

"¿Qué?" La chica se ve confundida con la mirada. Antes de que pudiera hablar otra pregunta, ella entrecerró los ojos al cielo.

Shido vio mirar y mirar hacia el cielo mientras sus ojos se volvieron amplia. Varios misiles se dirigen hacia ellos. Ellos fueron disparados por las niñas en las armaduras de alta tecnología.

" ¿Qué diablos está pasando !? ' pensó Shido en shock.

La chica se detuvo a todos ellos en su lugar con una barrera invisible.

"... Este tipo de cosas es inútil, por qué no pueden aprender?" La chica preguntó. Ella levantó la mano y la apretó cerrada. Mientras lo hacía esto, un sinnúmero de misiles arrugado y explotaron.

"Hmpf…"

Shido vio la misma mirada triste en la cara de la chica de nuevo. Ella voló en un vuelo y se detuvo más misiles. Shido no sabe por qué, pero él no puede soportar ver su cara triste a pesar de su miedo era suficiente.

"... Desaparecer, desaparecer. Cualquier cosa y todo ... simplemente desaparecen ...!"

Ella señaló la espada que emitía un brillo tan misterioso como sus ojos miraron hacia el cielo. Cansancio, tristeza, ella giró la espada. Dentro de un momento- el viento aulló.

" Ella tiene un poder abrumador, pero ¿por qué se ve tan triste? ' Pensamiento Shido.

La barra voló hacia el cielo a lo largo del recorrido de la misma. Las chicas de la armadura de alta tecnología dispersada por los ataques, pero con una sola carga hacia adelante. Ambos se recortó el uno al otro con sus espadas. Cada vez que el vuelo de la muchacha atacada, la espada fue detenido por una barrera. La chica misteriosa continuación, se corta las piezas de la armadura de la chica volando. Debido a esto, la chica aterrizó junto a él y pudo ver su rostro.

"T-Tobiichi-san?" Shido dijo en estado de shock.

Tobiichi pulsar un vistazo a él.

"Itsuka Shido ...?" Tobiichi volvió su atención a la otra chica antes de cargar de nuevo.

"¡Espere!" Shido gritó, pero no pudo ser escuchado por cualquiera de ellos.

Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, volví la cabeza y vi algo que no me esperaba.

Era una especie de moustruo. Era humanoide, pero también se parecía a un samurai antiguo como la mayoría de los ojos azules.

'¿¡Que demonios!? ¿¡Que es eso!?' Penso shido se dirigió hacia las niñas.

"Hmm ... quein eres tu ." le pregunto la chica morada

"¿Qué es usted ..." La chica de blindados pedido.

" Mn? " el espíritu se movió, sin duda, su audición y se volvió hacia ella. Un par de ojos azules siniestros brilló en la oscuridad, ya que la miraba. " Usted puede ver a mí. ¿Tiene el Eyecon fuimos enviados para? " Se cambió de rumbo y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. Shido palideció como ahora que se estaba prestando atención , podía sentir la malicia saliendo de ella en oleadas.

" Dame la Eyecon! " exigió el espíritu, llegando a las 2 y no sonanba muy paciente.

El moustruo se acerco asia ellas mientras cargaba un especie de ataque en su arma shido vio esto con horror las chicas estaban muy ocupadas luchando entre ellas que no vieron el ataque

"Dame la Eyecon", se quejó en voz fantasmal, extendiendo una mano extendida. "No me importa quien lo tiene. Voy a tomarlo."Dijo el moustruo

"Eyecon?" Shido parpadeó, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el monstruo estaba hablando. Pesca en el dispositivo del bolsillo, oyó el monstruo inhalar fuertemente a la vista de ella.

'¡Mierda! , tengo que detenerlo! ' Penso mientras me esforzaba para moverse. ' "Pero que" , Penso shido

De pronto,para evitar que la chica morada saliera lastimada por el ataque shido se puso en medio del ataque.

KA-CHING!

Shido vio como el atque lo lastimo seriamente no abia sangre pero si una fuerte onda que apago el corazon

"lo siento, KOTORI" dijo Shido antes de que todo se iluminara

parpadeó y se volvió antes de que un destello de luz dorada lo cegó. Haciendo una mueca, se protegió los ojos como la luz siguió molestarlo por un momento. Por suerte, rápidamente se calmó y pudo ver que había hablado. De pie en la parte superior de la cascada era un hombre alegre mayor con el pelo blanco y vestido de oro en lugar extravagante, blanco y túnica roja. En su mano era un simple bastón, aunque no parecía que lo necesitan. Él lucía una barba sal y pimienta mientras que él tenía el pelo blanco que le llegaba a los hombros.

"¡Hola!" el hombre sonrió. Otro destello de luz casi cegado Shido y de pronto estaba en la orilla de piedras blancas en la parte delantera de la adolescente. "¡Bienvenido!"

,"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es un Shinigami estoy muerto?" Shido parpadeó,

"¡No!" El hombre sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué no sales del agua. Será menos empapada de esa manera!"

"Está bien, así que ¿quién es usted? ¿ estoy muerto? ¿verdad?" Shido contesto,

"¿Estás seguro de haberlo hecho!" el hombre sonrió. "Bien, estoy simplemente conocido como el Sabio. Así que me llames así. En cuanto a por qué estás aquí, así, lo llaman limbo. Su cuerpo, obviamente, ahora está muerto, pero su alma se niega a cruzar " El sabio contesto

"Está bien ...". Limbo Se podría tratar con eso. Sin embargo, había al parecer un montón de cosas que suceden que no tenía ni idea de. "Entonces, ¿qué diablos eran esas cosas y por que me atacaron?". Shido pregunto

"Ah, esos eran Ganma," respondió el Sabio, paseando por el claro como si salir a caminar durante el día. pequeños espíritus que están a la caza de Eyecons, con la esperanza de utilizar su poder para abrir portales a su reino y dejar más de sus parientes en el mundo de los vivos."

"Está bien, así que lo que es un Eyecon?" preguntó Shido.

"Bueno, mira en el bolsillo primero", respondió el Sabio. El adolescente airado lo hizo y encontró la baratija con forma de ojo. Sin embargo, había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Ya no todo el blanco, en lugar de la carcasa alrededor de la parte con forma de ojo se había vuelto completamente negro. Con el ceño fruncido, Shido miró al Sabio, "Tu alma está ahora dentro de esa Eyecon. El Ganma va a querer que desde su fuente natural es sin duda suficiente para su gusto fuerte. Sólo podría coincidir con las almas de leyenda que por lo general cazan ".

"Las almas de leyenda?" , ¿Por qué quieren esos?" preguntó Shido

"¡Sencillo!" el Sabio sonrió. "Esos Eyecons cuando están reunidas pueden desbloquear el poder de hacer nada! Todo lo que necesita es quince de ellos y cualquier deseo puede ser concedido! ... Incluso volviendo a la vida!" El sabio le dijo

"¿Qué?" . "Estas cosas son tan poderoso?" Shido abrio los ojos

"Sólo si tienen el alma de un héroe legendario en el interior, aunque es posible que sea una excepción, es por ello que Eyecon reaccionó a ti".El sabio le dijo

"Bueno, está bien, pero ¿cómo ayuda esto a mis hermanas ahora ?! " preguntó Shido. "Esas cosas son Ganma justo al lado de ellos y podrían tratar de hacerles daño!"

El Sage asintió, "Bueno, entonces usted va a necesitar el poder de Ghost para volver y luchar contra ellos, no usted?" el Sabio sonrió. El giro de la mano, se apuntó a la cintura de Shido, donde brillaba un destello de luz. Shido gritó antes de que la luz se solidificó en un cinturón. El frente parecía plástico semi-transparente que en el centro parecía un ojo cerrado de algún tipo. Debajo de la imagen era vaga de algún tipo de maquinaria. En el lado derecho era un mango negro con un centro de color naranja.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!" Shido gritó, mirando hacia arriba desde el dispositivo.

" Es lo que se necesita para convertirse en Kamen rider Ghost, ! " le dijo el sabio

"Oi!"Shido se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, buscando el que habló justo sobre él. Otro destello de color naranja apareció en el aire antes de que un pequeño fantasma apareció en el aire. Su cabeza era una bola redonda con un gran ojo en el centro con una sonrisa con dientes espeluznante y justo debajo de ella.

"Eso es Yurusen," el Sabio explicó con una sonrisa. "Él va a explicar los detalles más finos con usted."

"Eso es Yurusen- sama a usted!" el pequeño fantasma añadió, el derribo de estar a nivel con la cara de Shido.

"Entiendo",. "Está bien Sabio, por lo que si quiero volver a la vida que voy a necesitar para encontrar quince de estos Eyecons que tienen almas legendarias en ellos." Shido le dijo

"¡Sí!" El sabio asintió.

"Pero para conseguir esos Eyecons, voy a tener que luchar a través de algún Ganma que también están en busca de ellos para que puedan desatar el infierno en el mundo o lo que sea la razón," Shido penso.

"¡Sí!" Sabio asintió de nuevo. "Sin embargo, sólo tiene noventa y nueve días para hacerlo o de lo contrario morirá para siempre!"

Shido asintió, pero luego se detuvo y abrió la boca al hombre, "¿QUÉ ?!"

"Ahora ponerse en marcha!" el Sabio bramó pero antes que lo isiera el cuerpo de shido brillo con llamas azules asiendo que hambos abrieran sus ojos

"Um interesante al pareser seras capas de regresar ala vida sin la necesidad de conceguir los 15 Eyecons pero ya te di los poderes um que vas haser" le pregunto el sabio

"Yo no voy a dejar que la gente salga herida y voy a detener este conflicto mi deseo sera que deje de haber teremotos espaciales" dijo Shido con ojos firmes

"Ahora ponerse en marcha!" el Sabio bramó antes de golpear la mano en el pecho de Shido, causando un destello de luz que puso en marcha el adolescente de nuevo en el agua con un chapoteo.

El Ganma lentamente se acercaba a Shido con los ojos fijos sólo en la Eyecon. Antes de sus ojos, comenzó a brillar ante la carcasa alrededor de ella se volvió negro. el espíritu maliciosos miro asu alrededor , sin saber si era seguro para tocar la Eyecon ahora que había un alma dentro de ella. La Tombstone Ganma se encogió de hombros,. Así que con eso en mente, se agachó para recuperar el Eyecon.

"¿Qué?" Shido parpadeó, mirando a las 2 personas y al Ganma

"El moustruo avalanso sobre ellas pero

"Oi! ¡Cuidado!" Shido se rompió, mirando a la creatura.

"Ji, ji, ji! Tienes cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. A saber ellos!" Yurusen rió antes de señalar al Ganma que se estaban recuperando de la conmoción y preparándose para matar a Ichigo de nuevo.

"... ahh que hago", "Entonces, ¿cómo se utiliza esta cosa GhostDriver?" pregunto Shido

"Sólo tiene que abrir la parte superior y pulsa el interruptor de la Eyecon! A continuación, cargarlo en el interior y cerrar el controlador y tirar de la palanca una vez!" Yurusen explicó. "Y entonces, Henshin!"

"Claro," Shido asintió, agarrando el Eyecon en la mano. La Tombstone Ganma frente a él continuó lentamente a marchar hacia él, firme y segura como la roca a su forma se basa fuera de. Detrás de él, oyó Origami tratando de compreder que pasaba. Parte de Shido queria correr , pero no podia avandonarlas .

"No dejare que le hagas daño ah alguien ," Shido,dijo levantando su Eyecon personal.

"Hm?" el Tombstone Ganma inclina su cabeza. "El Eyecon?

Shido no respondió como él golpeó el interruptor de su Eyecon, haciendo que el alumno se volcara, mostrando una carta blanca G en el centro.

" OJO! " GhostDriver la dejó escapar. Shidp empujó la parte frontal del dispositivo, la apertura de la parte superior, que reveló un espacio hueco interior. Obtención de la esencia de la misma, Shido colocó el Eyecon negro en el interior del espacio en el que se encerró en su lugar como un guante. Luego cerró la máquina, haciendo que se comience a hablar de nuevo, en el canto de todas las cosas.

" BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! "

los ojos de Shido se movió en las acciones más extrañas de la cinta, pero lo ignoró. Ahora no era el momento para lamentar la idiotez. Agarrando el mango en el lado, le dio un tirón que causó el ojo en el centro de la cinta para abrir, poner fin al canto y haciendo que el ojo a brillar de color naranja.

"KAIGAN! ORE!"

De la cinta apareció antes de salir del ojo en el centro que vino después fue una criatura similar a la capa de color negro con bordes de color naranja y una capucha que subió con brillantes ojos rojos y un cuerno procedente de los pliegues oscuros. Actúan como brazos estaban correas cortas que flotaban alrededor. Shido mismo flasheado con la energía de naranja antes de ser cubierto en un traje negro con una armadura transparente que protege a su cuerpo. marcas naranja de geoglifos similar a la que se parecían a los huesos destellaron en sus brazos y piernas, mientras que en el centro de su pecho era un símbolo del ojo azul-como, brillando tan brillante. Su cara estaba cubierta con un casco negro con una placa frontal puramente blanco, que era suave y reflexivo a la luz, sin características.

"¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO ?" Shido parpadeó, mirando a sí mismo antes de mirar a la capa / fantasma / cosa flotando en frente de él. Shido grito al verla mientras coria alejandose de esa capa .

La Paca fantasma se lanzó hacia abajo mientras perseguia a Shido de al cansarlo despues de envolver alrededor de él, . La campana se posó sobre la cabeza y la capa de "brazos" recortado hasta los hombros, ya que se instaló en su lugar. Su placa frontal repente plegarse hacia arriba, que muestra una extensión de color naranja brillante con dos grandes ojos negro con un cuerno ligeramente ondulado que viene del centro de la frente. A medida que la capa se estableció, el GhostDriver habló de nuevo.

" ¡Vamos! Kakugo! Declarar-declarado-fantasma-declarada! Go! Go! Go! Go! "

"Usted ... usted está aquí para matarme después de todo!" La armadura púrpura salto hacia atrás de él, Tobiichi hizo lo mismo también.

"No, yo no sé ni qué diablos está pasando? Estoy tratando de poner fin a esta lucha sin sentido!" Kamen rider Ghost grita antes de poner sus manos en el aire. "No voy a hacerte daño! ¡Lo prometo!"

"Usted ... realmente no quiere pelear conmigo?" Aún así, apuntando con su espada a Ghost, la extraña chica dio un paso atrás.

Kamen rider Ghots todavía se sentía la precaución en el otro lado, que se encuentra Tobiichi.

"TU re...-" Antes de que pueda terminar, la extraña niña desapareció en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido.

Objetivo perdido ". Tobiichi volvió sus ojos hacia Ghost, mientras se alejaba.

Ghost sentidose aún estaba en peligro, se volvieron para ver al Ganma carga hacia adelante.

"Así que has regresado de la muerte?" el Tombstone Ganma burlado. "Bien pero no podras durar más de treinta segundos de todos modos!"

"HAH!" el Tombstone Ganma bramó, la carga en Kamen rider Ghost . Ghost se preparó pero el Ganma chocó contra él, empujando el fantasma de nuevo en una fila de ladrillos. Afortunadamente mientras estaba en esa armadura ambos eran espíritus tan en lugar de dejar un rastro de destrucción, pasaron por las lápidas antes de que desaparecieron en el bosque. La eliminación gradual a través de varios árboles, Ghost pensó que había ido demasiado lejos antes de que se golpeó con el pie en el suelo y cogió el Tombstone Ganma en una bodega antes de que él ejecutó un tiro por encima del hombro, enviando el espíritu de chocar contra el suelo en un montón.

"Esto realmente es muy dificil nunca he peleado," Ghost murmuró para sí mismo. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Yurusen tarareando una canción mientras colgaba en un árbol, "Hey! Este traje viene con un arma o algo?" Ghost le pregunto

"Claro que si !" el pequeño fantasma se rió. Señaló un zarcillo en la GhostDriver, "hyah!"

El ojo en el centro de la GhostDriver pasó por delante de la energía espectral surgió de ella, tomando la forma de una espada de estilo europeo. Fue sobre todo negro con dos bordes de afeitar que eran de un verde espectral / azul a cada lado de un centro negro. La empuñadura tenía un símbolo del ojo en él, mientras que el mango era de color naranja. Este fue el arma con muchas formas, el Gan arma Saber. Se asen de ella, Ghost le dio unas vueltas para probarlo. A pesar de que nunca habia usado una y no hera bueno no podía quejarse.

"Whoa!" Ghost elude a esquivarlo y pato para esquivar otro, y luego bloquear el tercero con su espada, pronto sus armas bloquean el uno del otro.

"GAH!" gritó Ghosts, golpeó la derecha fuera del aire, donde chocó contra un árbol. Deslizamiento hacia abajo a la tierra gimió y sacudió la cabeza. Para colmo de males, Yurusen derribado con una carcajada molesto.

"Apuesto a que está contenta de que tengas los poderes de un fantasma ! No te matara mientras estes en la armadura , aunque aun teba a doler!"

"Como lo deroto" prefunto shido

"Relax! " Yurusen rió. "Sólo hay que tirar del asa y activar un ataque Omega Drive!"

"Omega Drive?" Ghost frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente obedeció, dando el mango de su GhostDriver un tirón.

" DAIKAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA Drive! "

El cuerpo de Ghost de repente explotó con el poder espiritual de naranja, formando un símbolo con forma de ojo arcano marcados con gerolifos, que brillaban incluso en la luz. . A su alrededor, el ojo de color naranja se volvió a corrientes de energía que venían al pie derecho de Ghost, energizándolo desde la rodilla hasta la única y haciendo que se ilumina en el poder cargada. La Tombstone Ganma simplemente continuó su cargo, al creer que él podría acabar en el siguiente golpe.

Ghost sopló para recoger a sí mismo antes de levantar en el aire con su poder espiritual y luego se lanzó con una ráfaga de su espalda, "HAH!" Se puso en marcha a través del aire, con el pie brillante extendida. El vino que lleva hacia abajo en la Ganma de carga, dejando un rastro de energía de naranja a su paso. Por último, las dos fuerzas opuestas se reunieron con un accidente que envió una onda de choque a través del aire. Ghost se mantiene en movimiento, la Ganma se lanzó hacia atrás con un grito de dolor.

Gosth se detuvo en el suelo y levantó la vista cuando el Tombstone Ganma bajó, chorros de un lodo negro que era probable que la sangre de su torso a su paso. Al chocar contra el suelo, crujía con la energía de naranja y de repente, la armadura del Ganma se quitó y se cernió, dejando el Ganma como lo que solía ser. De repente, el Ganma explotó al igual que la capa. se protegió la cara antes de mirar para ver lo que había sucedido. En el punto donde el ennegrecido Ganma había aterrizado, había una lápida agrietada y con ella una Eyecon que de inmediato destrozada y resquebrajados.

"Ganma son Eyecons?" preguntó Ghost

"Bueno, ahora que su desaparecido debería seguir buscando Kotori." Shido dijo mientras se movía hacia fuera.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguna pequeña caída estruendo sobre él ... y luego todo lo que quieren negro.

(Cerca de la lucha)

Una figura solitaria en una capa con capucha negro estaba viendo la pelea entre Ghost y el Ganma, en un edificio en ruinas.

Luego se fue a su siguiente destino.

(Realidad en un lugar desconocido)

Shido se despertó vio linterna de alguien en su rostro. Shido luego se levantó de la mala.

"Ah, bien estás despierto." dijo una voz de mujer.

Shido mira para ver mayores mujer que estaba cerca de su cama. Ella se parece ser todavía parece ser de unos 20 años. Ella tiene largo despeinado cabello azul, y pálida que se ata en una coleta del lado derecho y los ojos azules que parece estar siempre con sueño, debido a la zona oscura bajo los ojos. Llevaba un uniforme de camisa marrón más claro con puños más oscuros marrones en virtud de que es una camisa blanca con un lazo negro, y llevaba una falda negro y medias grises, y el uso de zapatos marrones. En su bolsillo de la camisa es un oso de peluche azul.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" preguntó Shido, la mujer mayor.

"Mi nombre es Reine Murasame, sólo me puede llamar Reine. Soy el analista de la cabeza aquí, no hay razón para preocuparse de primeros auxilios es apenas fuera de mi alcance." Reine respondió.

" ¿Se supone que ser tranquilizador? ' Pensó Shido, como se ve sospechoso en ella.

"Así que la pregunta rápida donde el truco está aquí?" Shido preguntó mientras miraba alrededor, todo en la habitación se ve un poco futurista.

"Usted está descansando en Fraxinus la enfermería." Reine respondió. "Estamos inconsciente por lo que decidimos para que esto sea el mejor curso de acción."

"Fraxi-lo que ahora, yo estaba inconsciente?" Shido a continuación, recuerda. "Oh, sí después de esa pelea, me sentí algo golpeó mi cabeza ..." A continuación, recuerda que estaba por ahí en busca de su hermana. "Oh, espera Kotori, necesito mi encontrar mi hermana, ella me está esperando en frente de la cena, tengo que encontrarla, y ella podría ser-"

"Lo que necesita es que se calmara." Reine le dijo. "Eres la hermana es perfectamente encontrar."

"Espera que es?" preguntó Shido.

"Supongo que quieres algunas respuestas?" dijo Reine. "Lo siento, pero eso no es mi fuerte. Debe pedirle al vicecomandante para más detalles."

Shido y Reine quieren por el pasillo hacia un sistema automático y luego abierta.

"Lo traje con el." dijo Reine.

No tardaron en entrar en la sala de mando, y vieron a un hombre en sus finales de los 20 que tiene la longitud del hombro cabello rubio y ojos castaños, en la bruja uniforme varón era de color blanco, con puños azules y zapatos negros.

"Gracias por traerlo. Es muy agradable que se encuentran Shido. Mi nombre Kannaduki Kyouhei el vice-comandante aquí, y este es el comandante." Kyouhei se inclinó y señaló con su mano a derecha.

Shido ve y se quedó sin aliento al ver quién era.

"K-Kotori ...?" Shido vio a su hermana de leche en la silla del fondo de la sala.

Kotori llevaba el mismo uniforme femenino como Reine, pero era de color rojo, la camisa exterior se llevaba en los hombros, que también cambian sus lazos blancos con los negros.

"Me alegro de que puede hacerlo, Onii-chan, al igual que el baka dijo, bienvenido a Ratatoskr." Kotori le dijo, antes de poner su lollipop en su mesa.

Shido no estaba seguro de lo que está pasando, pero parece que él iba a encontrar pronto la respuesta.

Continuará…

que les pares comente por favor a porcierto los Eyecom apareseran de una diferente manera. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamen Rider Ghost: El alma de los** **espíritus**

 **Capitulo 2: La princesa desolada**

* * *

Dentro lugar llamado Fraxinus, la charla comeso.

"En primer lugar me gustaría saber acerca de esta armadura." Kotori preguntó

"Que yo era capaz de hacer transformar gracias a esta cinta, y este ojo." Shido respondió señalando el cinturón y mostró su eyecom . "También porque soy un Kamen rider."

"Kamen rider…?" Kotori dijo confundida.

"O me puedes llamar, Ghost, o si quieres me puedes llamar Kamen rider Ghost." Shido, dijo,.

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, no es importante , usted pueda escuchar lo que digo." La pantalla cambia a la chica armadura púrpura de antes. "Esta chica es una criatura que llamamos un espíritu que sólo se muestren solo por unos momentos." Kotori explica.

"Es enserio hago algo increíble y no puedes esperar un segundo?" Shido solicitó.

"No me interrumpa." dijo Kotori. "Me he tomado el tiempo de explicar todo a usted, usted debe estar agradecido."

Shido no le gustó el cambio de actitud de su hermana.

"Y usted es realmente Kotori ¿verdad?" preguntó Shido.

"Por supuesto, eres tonto o que soy tu hermana? Shido-baka." Kotori dijo

"De acuerdo robot" Exclamó Shido.

"¿Usted me deja explicar o no?" preguntó Kotori.

"Está bien seguro, justo donde estamos?" preguntó Shido.

"Voy a explicar más adelante, pero primero escucho," dijo Kotori antes de apuntar hacia la pantalla. "primero esa chica es un Espíritu, que no pertenece a este mundo, cada vez que aparecen todo a su alrededor para hacer estallar lo quieran o no."

"¿Extallar?" Shido murmuró él entonces recuerda algo. "No te refieres a los Spacequakes ¿verdad?"

"Bien se captura en rápido, sí cada vez que uno de ellos muestra hasta que causó una Spacequake suceda." Kotori explicar.

" Es difícil de creer que puede causar todo eso. ' Pensamiento Shido.

"Ahora, el segundo," Los cambios de pantalla que muestran Origami en su armadura de alta tecnología, con su equipo. "Estas son las fuerzas terrestres anti-Espíritus equipo su también llamado el AST, cuando un Espíritu aparece vuelan a su ubicación y cuidar de ellos. Lo que significa que los matan."

"Los matan?" Shido exclamó, también hay que recordar lo que dijo el Espíritu

(Recordatorio).

" ¿No has venido a matarme como los demás?"

(Fin del flasback)

"Y ahora para el tersero", dijo Kotori. "Hay otra manera de lidiar con la Spiritus sin depender de la AST, y es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda."

"En serio, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" preguntó Shido.

"Vamos a explicar esto más adelante." dijo Kotori. "También tengo otra pregunta ¿dónde estaba usted para empezar tienes un deseo de muerte?"

"No yo estaba por ahí en busca de usted." dijo Shido. "¿No se acuerda usted ha dicho que estará en esa cafetería, incluso si había un terremoto?"

"Yo dije eso, pero ¿Realmete lo tomaste en serio?" Kotori dijo en tono de broma.

"Mira Kotori mi GPS me dijo que estabas allí!" exclamó Shido.

"Oh sí, supongo que tiene sentido aunque técnicamente estamos por encima de la cena." dijo Kotori.

"Eh ..." Shido parpadeó.

"Desactivar el filtro." dijo Kotori.

El cambio de habitación para demostrar que por encima de la ciudad como miles de Tengu.

"Estamos por encima de 15 mil pies por encima de la ciudad Tengu, estamos a bordo de nuestra nave llamada Fraxinus". Kotori explicó, así que básicamente su amplio en algún corto de aeronave.

(Kamen rider donde eh oído ese nombre antes) Kotori pensó tratando de recordar

* * *

(Al día siguiente en Raizon alta)

En el salón de Shido se enfrentó con una sorpresa.

"Hola hoy vamos a tener un nuevo maestro que va a unirse a nosotros." Tamae dijo.

"Hola mi nombre es Reine Murasame". Reine con gafas y la ropa diferente, dijo. "Y estoy contento de estar aquí."

Luego, de repente ella se desmayó en el suelo, e hizo que todos sorprendidos.

(Un rato después)

En la sala de la física, el interior está lleno de equipos de alta tecnología.

"¿Cómo es que eres uno de los maestros?" preguntó Shido. "Por favor, Murasame-sensei ..."

"Usted sólo puede llamar a mí Reine, bien Shin." dijo Reine.

"Ah, mi nombre es Shido ..." dijo Shido.

"Oh, lo siento por eso Shin." dijo Reine.

"Oh, vamos que ni siquiera está tratando!" exclamó Shido. "¿Y por qué estás aquí Kotori no haya escuela?"

Kotori también estaba en la habitación usando sus cintas negras.

"Oh, no se preocupe que tengo permiso para venir hoy, ver?" Kotori dijo, y así zapatillas en los pies para los visitantes. "Además de responder eres pregunta anterior, Reine ha sido asignar como un maestro aquí para ser capaz de mantener un estrecho contacto con usted."

"Está bien bien ..." suspiró Shido. "Así que importa decirle lo que esta formación mío supone que es?"

"Oh, sí que es", dijo Kotori. "Con el fin de ahorrar los espíritus que necesitan para enamorarse de ti." Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Shido parpadeó tres veces.

"Eh me repites eso ..." dijo Shido.

"Dije que necesitan para enamorarse de ti." dijo Kotori.

"¡Pero eso es!" Shido se rompió. "No tengo mucha experiencia que se trata de chicas!"

"Hey que es la única manera, no te quejes!" Kotori dijo apuntando con su paletan a él. "También se puede realmente quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejar que esa chica resultar heridas o muertas."

Shido se congelo y luego recuerda que la cara triste la chica tiene, y agarra el puño con fuerza antes de decir.

"Bien bien", Shido suspiró y se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que haser?"

"En primer lugar, debe comenzar mediante la práctica con nuestras simulaciones de formación, muestran Reine". Kotori dijo a la joven, Reine asintió mientras se dirigía a la tecla amplio de los ordenadores.

Shido ve en la pantalla, y parece que la misma Dating App Tonomachi su amigo.

"¿No es esta datación sim, Tonomachi tenía la misma cosa." dijo Shido.

"No, no es, echar un vistazo más de cerca." Kotori le dijo a su hermano.

Shido tomó una buena mirada en el título el nombre, lo que provocó que sus ojos se tornen de ancho, para ver su nombre en él.

(Después de una noche de romanse en la Pc )

Después de terminar un poco de su así llamado entrenamiento, se reunió con Origami y ella lo arrastra a la escalera que conduce a la puerta de la azotea.

"Shido hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar." dijo Origami.

"Está bien seguro de lo que pasa?" preguntó Shido.

"Se trata de lo que sucede ayer, lo mejor que se olvide de ella." Origami le dijo.

"Está bien, no creo alguien oueda creer aun cuando les dije." Shido se encogió de hombros.

"Y también se trata de que la armadura que tenía lo que era?" preguntó Origami.

"Bueno, no puedo responder a esa pregunta ya que tampoco se , pero te puedo decir que no es la misma que la armadura de esa chica era una armadura de Kamen rider o algo asi. Shido respondió, él puede decir que Origami quería saber si el era uno de esos espíritus.

"(Kamen rider eh escuchado que un cierto grupo de personas son elegidas para luchar contra el mal conocidos como los Kamen rider es moustro que vi um eso quiere decir que shido fue el elegido para enfrentarlo mejor consulto esto con la comandante) Penso Origami

Veo no importa. a continuación, " dijo Origami.

"Tobiichi ¿tiene algo en contra de ellos?" preguntó Shido, porque cree que Origami tenía un resentimiento contra los espíritus.

"Hace años los espíritus mataron a mis padres a sangre fría". Origami dijo con un sonido de odio en su voz. "es por eso."

Shido se echos atrás al oir esto.

"Lo siento por oír eso, yo no debería preguntar eso." dijo Shido.

"Está bien, tu respondistes a mis preguntas por lo que es ahora la suya yo contestó," dijo Origami.

"Pero Tobiichi," dijo Shido. "Usted no debe pensar de esta manera, porque en este momento creo que se está viviendo en el pasado, usted debe centrarse en el presente. Puede que no sepa sus padres, pero creo que quieren que seguir adelante, y vivió su propio vida."

"No ha cambiar en ese entonces." Origami entre dientes, lo que hizo que Shido confesó. "Pero en este momento me estoy centrando en una cosa y que es la eliminación de los espíritus".

Origami luego a la izquierda sin mirar hacia atrás.

' Tobiichi ... ¿que vas ha hacer ? ¿Realmente nos hemos visto antes? ' Pensamiento de Shido.

* * *

(Semanas después preparandose para el ecuentro)

En la física de las escuelas, Reine estaba poniendo un dispositivo de comunicaciones en el oído de Shido.

"Hay que ir." Reine dijo cuando terminó, de analizar a Shido .

"Ahora que termine la primera etapa de su formación, es el momento de comenzar la etapa 2." Kotori informó.

"Y eso va a ser?" preguntó Shido, que había terminado su llamada formación.

"Debería ser obvio que va a hacer la cosa real." Kotori sonrió.

Shido alzó las cejas con sospecha.

(En los pasillos)

Comenzado primera prueba de amor conTamae

" ¿Es esto realmentese supone que es la formación? ' Shido pensó mientras estaba cara a cara con su tutor.

" Usted puede tratar con chicas virtuales, pero necesitamos que tenga experiencia con los reales." Dijo Kotori en el comunicador.

"Usted sabe que yo no soy mucho de un semental." Shido dijo en voz baja.

" Lo sé, pero todavía necesito esto!" , Dijo Kotori, Shido suspiro de derrota.

Shido comenzar a hablar con su maestro, por su aspecto.

" No se puede decir acerca de cosas acerca de su apariencia, probablemente pensará que eres espeluznante!" Dijo Kotori.

"En este momento que se supone que debo hacer." Shido dijo en voz baja.

" Shin" Reine comenzó a hablar en el auricular. "Necesito que repetir todo lo que voy a decir".

"Escuchar Tamae-sensei," dijo Shido. "Quiero que sepan que he sido interesante en ti, no estoy enamorado de ti."

"Oh," se sonrojó Tamae. "No deberías no se supone que los estudiantes y profesores deban tener relaciones."

"No me importa!" dijo Shido. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, así que decidí que me quiero casar contigo!"

"¿¡Quieres casarte conmigo!?" Tamae al repetir eso, de repente ella tiene un aura de color rosa que le rodea y agarra Shidos lado, y empezar diciendo todo tipo de cosas personal .

" ¿Eh, parece que hemos subestimado el entusiasmo de 29 años de edad las mujeres solteras." Dijo Reine.

" Sería malo si se involucra más lejos, hacer un poco menos que una excusa y retirate Shido." Kotori le dijo a su hermano.

"Lo siento Sensei yo no creo que tenga ese tipo de compromiso, por lo bye!" Shido correr rápido dejando una nube de polvo, dejando a su maestro todavía murmurando sucesivamente.

" Usted tiene una cosa para las mujeres mayores Shido gran trabajo." Dijo Kotori.

"Oh, ¿no arranque" Shido estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo de la pared girando a su izquierda ...

CHOQUE

Shido caer al suelo después de sentir aplastó con alguien, él se siente y la sierra a la otra persona que era niña en alto por la ropa interior.

La niña se sienta y reveló ser Origami.

"Oh hola Shido." dijo Origami.

"Oh hola Tobiichi lo siento por eso." dijo Shido.

"Está bien, no se preocupe por ello." Origami dijo antes de volver a estar arriba en sus pies y quitar el polvo de sus ropa.

" Práctica con ella." Dijo Kotori en el audifino.

"¿Estás seguro?" Shido preguntó mientras se estaba poniendo de nuevo en sus pies.

" Sí, ella no puede ser un Espíritu, pero esta con la AST, y hay que practicar con las niñas de su edad,." Dijo Kotori.

"Ah bien ...?" Shido levantó una ceja.

" Ok Shin estoy a punto de decirle a sus líneas listo?" Preguntó Reine.

"Sí." dijo Shido.

"Soy conocido que he estado interesado en que en mucho tiempo." dijo Shido.

"Lo mismo conmigo." dijo Origami.

"Hey que uniformado se ve bien en ti." dijo Shido.

"Igual para ti." dijo Origami.

"Sí a veces huelo la ropa en su tu casillero cuando no estás ." Shido dijo, y diciendo algo en la cabeza.

" (REALMENTE REINE QUE SOY UNA ESPECIE DE PERVERTIDO)! '

"Yo hago lo mismo que". Origami dijo con su cara seria, como de costumbre, lo que le causa a estremecerse.

"¿En serio entonces quiero que sepa que tengo una fotos secretas de TI en mi armario." dijo Shido.

"Lo mismo que Yo hago." Origami dijo que causan Shido se sienten un poco fluencia a cabo en este momento.

"¿En serio wow, que sabemos que tenemos las mismas aficiones." dijo Shido. "Digamos que quiere ir a una cita conmigo."

Pronto se hizo el silencio, hasta que Shido hablar en voz baja en su auricular.

"Eso fue algo muy brusco ¿no te parece?" dijo Shido silenciosamente

"No me importa." Origami declaró Shido la mira. "Claro que no me importa una cita con tigo."

"Oh enseio gracias ". Shido dijo bien frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Origami fue a su bolsillo y sacó algo que se parece a una imagen.

"Aquí para usted, porque dijiste que te gusta lo que me pongo." Origami dijo que entregó a Shido una foto de ella en ropa escolar.

"Oh, ¿en serio gracias..." Shido lo aceptó, y vio que era la imagen de ella con su autógrafo.

A continuación, las alarmas de terremoto iniciaron.

Origami fue corriendo al lugar para reunirse con su equipo.

" Shido es el momento", dijo Kotori. "Es hora de ver si todo ese entrenamiento ladró fuera."

"Bien, entonces ¿dónde está el Spacequake va a aparecer?" preguntó Shido.

" Va a ser otro que el de escuela secundaria Raizon." Respondió Kotori.

Shido se sorprendió al escucharlo, antes de regresar a la habitación de la psíquica.

(Después de la Spacequake)

La escuela estaba ahora en ruinas masivas con una gran destrucción en ese golpe.

Shido estaba en la entrada del edificio de la escuela.

" Ok Shido, escuchan", dijo Kotori. "En este momento la princesa se encuentra en una de las aulas del edificio de la escuela, usted no tiene que preocuparse acerca de la AST, ya que sus trajes no son muy eficaces en el combate interior."

"Lo tengo." Shido dijo, mientras camina hacia el trance.

" Yo no quiero volver a ver esa mirada en su cara nunca más. ' Pensamiento Shido.

" Ha llegado el momento ver todo ese entrenamiento pagar. Usted sabe qué hacer ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kotori.

"Sé amable con, utilizado dulce hablar, y hacer caer para mí." dijo Shido.

" No se preocupe usted tiene Rataoskr sobre su espalda." Kotori presentó a los miembros de la tripulación de Fraxinus.

"Fantástica que estoy al cuidado de pervertidos y mujeres solitarias." Shido cara de palo.

" No se preocupe todo el mundo es bueno en su trabajo." Aseguró Reine.

" Así que deja de quejarse y entrar allí para ligar!" Dijo Kotori.

Shido a continuación, llegó a donde está la princesa y se ve a través de la puerta y la vio se volvió hacia él, Shido fue golpeado en que ella es hermosa.

Princesa levantó el brazo y luego agito su espada provocando un movimiento de corte de aire, Shido reaccionó rápidamente se movio aun lado.

Shido a continuación, llama a llamarla..

"Espera un minuto", dijo Shido "No quiero pelear contigo. por favor, escúchame."

Shido comienzan a caminar hacia ella.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Princesa exigió después de que el mismo ataque a partir de una línea de detener Shido. "¿Y por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"ahh bueno es ..." Shido se acerca respondió.

" Un momento, no respondas todavía!" Kotori lo detuvo.

(Fraxinus)

A bordo Fraxinus la tripulación comenzaba analizó nivel de estado de ánimo de la princesa.

"Ha habido un cambio en el estado mental en el Espíritu."

"Reacción análisis completo".

"Viendo las opciones en la pantalla."

La pantalla muestra las tres opciones.

El número 1 'Mi nombre es Shido Itsuka. He venido a salvarte! '

Número 2 'Sólo soy un transeúnte. Por favor, no me mates! '

Número 3 'Antes de pedir el nombre de alguien, usted debe dar su propio.

"Y ahí están, bien a todos escoja." dijo Kotori.

La tripulación a continuación, recoge una de las opciones, y el que tiene mayor número de votos son el número 3. Se tripulación pronto comienzan a debatir un poco, pero pronto un acuerdo sobre la elección.

"Está bien, entonces 3 es entonces, bien Shido hicimos el fin de escuchar de cerca y repite después de mí." dijo Kotori.

(Volver a Shido)

"¿Que estas esperando?" preguntó la princesa.

"Antes de pedir el nombre de alguien," dijo Shido antes de inhalar y exhalar a través de su ruido. "Usted realmente debe dar a su propia primera!"

Princesa soltó un corte de alimentación de aire que causó una poderosa onda de choque que se rompió las ventanas intactas restantes.

" Ahora que eso fue inesperado." Dijo Kotori.

"En serio yo casi habría muerto." Shido dijo mientras estaba sentado contra la pared restante.

Princesa pronto caminar hacia Shido y forman una esfera redonda hecha de energía en su mano abierta, se tratará de que Shido.

"No hay más tiempo para los juegos." Princesa declaró. "Sólo que no me respondes que puede presumir que eres mi enemigo".

"Mi nombre es Shido Itsuka, soy estudiante de esta escuela no tengo ninguna razón para luchar contra usted." Shido levantó las manos en defensa, a continuación, parpadea y la princesa lo reconoció.

"Un momento no nos hemos visto antes?" Ella preguntó.

"Así es," Shido asintió. "Nos hemos reunido en la ciudad."

"Está bien." Princesa pronto bajó la disminución de la esfera. "Me lo imaginaba Recuerdo que decir algo extraño para mí en ese día."

Esto hizo que Shido sonrió, hasta que la princesa se agarra el pelo fuertemente e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Dijiste que no querías matarme y que no se podía matar a nadie. Pero ahora sé que es una mentira." Princesa declaró. "¿Por qué más se puede estar aquí."

Shido a continuación, da cuenta de la mirada en la cara de los espíritus.

"Estás cara, ¿por qué estás tan triste?" preguntó Shido. "No estoy tratando de hacer nada y es verdad, no tengo ninguna razón para matar".

"Dejar de mentir! Cada ser humano es igual Yo no he hecho nada a ellos y sin embargo, me quieren muerto." dijo la princesa.

"Juro por mi vida que no es verdad." Shido asegurado, princesa pronto deja ir Shido.

"No has contestado". dijo la princesa. "Usted afirma que no tiene ninguna intención de matar a nadie. Si eso es realmente la verdad, entonces dime qué es lo que viene aquí?"

" Su primera reacción no fue tan bonito por lo que tendremos una opción para esto." Dijo Kotori.

"Quería conocerte." dijo Shido.

"Para hacer frente a mí? ¿Por qué quieres eso?" Ella preguntó.

Shido esperó la tripulación Fraxinus que están debatiendo sobre qué decir.

" Está bien Shido escuchen tenemos su elección." Dijo Kotori.

"I-Es muy sencillo Estoy aquí porque estoy interesado en ti." dijo Shido.

Princesa continuación, recorta la pared a la mitad para barrer el aire.

"No estoy en el modo de chistes." dijo la princesa.

"Yo sé y tampoco lo soy yo" dijo Shido.

(Sercas de alli)

En algún otro lugar dentro de la escuela algunas figuras humanas desconocidos comenzaron a moverse.

"Asi que eso es un espiritu eh su alma y su poder nos sera de gran ayuda si lo poseemos" Figura ?

(Con Shido)

"¿Quieres saber la verdad !?" dijo Shido. "He venido aquí para que pueda hablar con usted! Ni siquiera me importa lo que hablamos ni un poquito! Usted me puede ignorar si quieres! Pero sépa que no soy como cualquier otro ser humano, porque ... "

" Basta, espera es nuestra señal!" Kotori dijo, pero Shido la ignoró y continuó.

"Debido a que nunca te dejaré abajo!" dijo Shido.

Princesa continuación, se ve sorprendido, mientras se siente algo extraño en su corazón.

Princesa se da la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

"Dijiste que tu nombre es Shido ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó. "Cuando se ha dicho que está interesado en mí que estabas diciendo la verdad?"

"Sí, lo era." Shido, dijo, la princesa se vuelve hacia él.

"Al igual que en serio, en serio?"

Shido asintió.

"Al igual que un cien por ciento serio, en serio?" dijo la preinsesa

"A mil por ciento en serio." Shido asintió de nuevo.

"Hmpf!" Princesa se rasca la cabeza mientras se gira a Shido de nuevo con los brazos cruzados. "mentiroso! A Quién tratas de engañar con esas palabras, baaka ~ baaka!"

"Pero eso fue de mi corazón!" dijo Shido.

"Una vez más esto es diferente. Pero usted es el único ser humano que he tenido una conversación normal con. Usted sabe que este mundo que me puede ayudar también. Sólo puede trabajar." Princesa asintió. "Esto va a demostrar su utilidad."

"Está bien, gracias supongo?" Shido dijo también recordar algo. "Oh sí nunca me dijiste ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre, nunca tuvo uno de esos. Pero supongo que necesito uno si voy a aprender acerca de los seres humanos. Muy bien por qué no vas a pensar en un nombre para mí?" Ella pidió.

" Espera Shido estamos en eso." Dijo Kotori.

La tripulación Fraxinus así elegir algunos nombres y pronto llamado a todos con un simulador de citas para la ayuda para escoger algunos nombres, entonces se pusieron el ojo de Kotori.

" Shido ¿qué hay de Tomé." Dijo Kotori.

Shido pensó por un momento

(Realmente me disculpo con todas las Tome del mundo pero ese nos es un buen nombre) Shido penso (Uno que se adapte a ella, ...

"¿Qué hay de Tohka?" Dijo shido

" Shido qué diablos no se oye lo que dije!" Kotori se rompió.

"Tohka? Supongo que va a funcionar." La princesa dijo dijo.

Shido y luego caminar al pizaron de la habitación y escribir el kanji de Tohka.

"¿Es así como está escrito?" Ella preguntó,

Shido asintió.

Tohka a continuación, escribir con el dedo que tenía la energía saliendo de ella,lo que provoca un escalofrio en la espalda de Shido

"Tohka, ahora tengo un nombre, creo que me gusta." dijo Tohka. "Gracias."

"Por supuesto no hay problema." Shido, dijo, y luego recuerda que Tohka significaba el 10 como el día que se conocieron, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

El estado de ánimo se vio interrumpido cuando algo les disparó.

De pronto, una bola de energía golpea la pared y se vio monstruos extraños que parecen personas todas negras y estaban , empuñando espadas.

" ¿Qué son esas cosas?" , Dijo Kotori.

"Ganma", dijo Shido. "Eso significa…"

Pronto un nuevo monstruo que viene en el aula en ruinas; Era un igual a los otro solo que era mas grande y con grandes músculos..

" Por fin se ha encontrado Espíritu, y mira que tiene un pequeño amigo con tu cuerpo sumado al mio seré invencible." Dijo El Ganma super desarrollado.

"Por que ay un Ganma aqui si noy un Eyecons legendario!?" Shido exigió al obtener frente a Tohka, mientras sacaba su Eyecons personal.

" . Así que ya saben lo que soy, interesante" , dijo ahora el llamado Ganma. "Pero no importa; los dos se mueren aquí y ahora."

"En este momento no goanna ." Shido dijo y luego oprime su Eyecons en su mano y lo pone en su cinturón.

 **" EYE "**

Shido a continuación,cerro su cinturon, y haciendo que el cinturo pronunciara el canto de costumbre.

"Hey Tohka cuando nos encontramos de nuevo." Shido a continuación se pone el anillo de fuego. "¿Tu y yo vamos a una cita?"

"¿Una cita?" Touka no repitió seguro de lo que significa esa palabra.

Shido luego prepara su postura .

 **"Henshin** **!** " Shido a continuación, mueve el interruptor .

 **"** **Kaigan: Ore Vayamos Kakugo Gho-Gho-Gho- GO GO GO GO! "!"**

Shido luego se transformó en Ghost con lo que se quita el gorro de la capucha .

" Usted es el Kamen rider!"

"Empesemos" Ghost dijo.

* * *

(Unos minutos antes en las afueras)

El grupo del AST se esta preparando para entrar por el espiritu hasta que notan que la señal del espiritu se estan debilitando hasta que desaparecio

"comandante la señal del espiritu desapareció" Soldado 1

Ryouko apreto los dientes mientras se preparaba para dar la retirada hasta que

"Comandante se dectecto 2 señale dentro del edificio no se si son de espiritu pero son muy fuertes

"Muy bien andando" Ryouko mando asus compaheros donde se encontraba Origami

* * *

(Con Ghost y los Ganma)

" A por el l!" El Ganma ordeno a todos sus sirvinetes que cobran a Ghost.

Ghost saco su espada y los recorto mientras ivan por el.

Pronto algunos de ellos se acercaron lo suficiente como para utilizar sus puños. Cuando intentaron atacarlo Ghost hizo un salto para esquivarlos.

Ghost usando el poder de levitar le dio patadas a algunos de los Ganma pero algunos le alacansaron a golpear y lo empujaron contra la orilla.

"Yuruzen " Ghost yamo al fantasma " Que hago son demasiados".

Um pequeño fantasma naranja con un gran ojo aparecio

"Um cambia el modo de tu espada al de la pistola novato" Yuruzen le dijo

Ghost pronto se transformó su arma en una Pistola e inicio a dispararles a ellos.

Pronto el Ganma intentó atacarlo con su lanza, pero antes que pudiera haserlo el techo se rompio mostrando a los mienbros del AST

"Activen los visores especiales de mana y apuntes alas creaturas" Ryouko instruyo

Como sus láser comenzaron a disparar a los Ganma Que explotaron menos el mas grande, que se molesto por esto.

"ustedes mocosas pagaran por esto "

El ganma lanso una poderosa onda de energia negras hacia el AST con lo que activaron sus teritorios para protegerse pero fueron destruidos despues de unos segundos la AST comenso a dispararles con metralletas lacer y cohetes pero casi no le isieron daño

"Um esos juguetes pueden ser utli contra mis secuaces pero no con uno de mi nivel"

El Ganma salto fuertemente hacia ella con lo que prepararon sus espada pero el Ganma las bloqueo con su lanza Ryuoko se sorpredio de que era este moustro y como pudo bloquer tan fácilmente sus ataque.

"Te tengo pequeña" Dijo el Ganama mientras sostenia el cuello de una de ellas

La cara de miedo aparecio en la joven sus demas compañeras trataron de intervenir pero el Ganma lanso una energia hacia ellas mandándolas a empujar lejos.

"Detehte " Dijo Ryouko tratando de detener al ganma que hiva a matar ala niña

Estava apunto de matarla pero

 **Dai kaigan Ghost Omega Drive**

Una potente energia naranja golpeo al Ganma mandanlo a volar lejos de la ventana liberando ala niña

Ghost mira a su abajo para el Ganma y vio que no estaba por ningún lado.

"Él se escapó." Ghost murmuró.

" Shido," dijo Kotori. "Hay que salir de allí, la AST esta...".

Antes que terminara el AST estaba apuntando a Shido con sus armas

"Quien eres identificate" Ryouko demando

"Ah pues yo soy ah Kamen rider Ghost " Ghost contesto temblorosamente

Ryouko al oir el nombre Kamen rider miro asu cintura y vio su cinturon Ryouko bajo su arma

"Todo el mundo baje sus armas el no es un enemigo" Ryouko informo asu grupo

"Peo comandante el es un espiritu" Soldado 1

"No el es un rider un heroe segun nuestras normas ay una ley que dise claramente que los Rider tinen imunidad ellos se enfrentan a moustruos inumanos y han salvado al mundo en incontables ocaciones y segun las reglas nunca debemos interponernos en su camino o ayudarles en todo momento vamonos" Ryouko ordeno

Con esto todos los miembros del AST se fueron Origami fue el ultimo en irse viendo a Ghost antes de irse

(Kamen rider eso era lo que significaba en que problemas te has metido Shido los rider siempre luchan asta la muerte) penso Kotori mientras sacaba unas lagrimas "Shido no te preocupes por Tonka ya se fue solo ve a casa"

"Ok, lo tengo." Ghost asintió antes de salir de las instalaciones de la escuela.

(En un lugar desconocido)

El Ganma fue frustrado por su pérdida, pero siguió caminando. Pronto se reconoció una cifra cercana.

"Y el espiritu "Pregunto una voz dentro de una capucha

" Apareció Ghost y protegido del Espíritu."

"Realmente ese tipo esta en la protección de un Espíritu?" Pregnto el encapuchado

" No importa ahora." Dijo una nueva miró para ver una figura blindada de un ser con un cinturon con un ojo todo malvado

Todo su cuerpo era azul muy bajo con rallas grises con una cara sin esprecion con una visera azul .

" Javet-sama." El Ganma recibido con un honor .

" El Espíritu ya se había ido y no volverá hasta dentro de algún tiempo. Usted sabe que nuestra misión es encontrar los Eyecons" Dijo Javet mientras su cuerpo cambi al de un su forma humana. "

" Lo sé." Dijo el Ganma

"Entonces olvidarse de ese fantasma y el Espíritu y ponerse a trabajar!" El encapuchado ordeno.

El Ganma asintió.

" Señor, no te fallará pronto voy a traer los Eyecons." Dijo el Ganma antes de retirarse por última vez .

(Al día siguiente en la escuela)

Shido estaba en los terrenos de la escuela, que estaba cerrado y en la construcción de las reparaciones.

Shido entonces pensó para sí mismo después de lo que sucederá.

' Yo estaba allí cuando esto ocurra. Pero aún así la destrucción masiva casi no parece real. " Shido encontró entonces la escritura del nombre de Tohka y luego lo recogior. 'Pero ayer era real y no es un sueño.'

"Shido!" Un familiarizado expresaron llamados a salir, pero Shido no se dio cuenta que estaba todavía en una profunda reflexión.

' Eso es realmente hablé con Tohka y me dio su nombre.' Pensamiento Shido.

"Hey Shido, no me ignores!" Shido, finalmente se dio cuenta y se dio la vuelta y vio Tohka de pie por encima de un apilado grupo de escombros.

"Tohka !?" Shido dijo en un tono de sorpresa.

"Por fin me nota, que baaka ~ baaka." dijo Tohka.

"Pero como estas incluso aqui?" Shido preguntó mientras Tohka saltó. "La alarma Spacequake no sono."

"¿Por qué sería? Usted es el que me ha invitado ... para una cita es lo que pienso?" Tohka dijo, lo que causó Shido abrir y cerrar los ojos.

"Bueno, supongo que lo que es el momento para una cita . Vamos,Cita ,Cita , Cita !" dijo Tohka.

"Está bien espera un poco." dijo Shido. "Y hay que hacer algo al respecto +atu armadura, ¿te importaría si te cambias."

"En este momento quieres que desnude en plena luz del día?" Tohka volvió ligeramente rojo.

" No eso no es lo que quise decir!" Shido, dijo, antes de pensar en algo y luego tuvo una idea. "¿Qué tal os muestro un ejemplo."

Shido después se llevó a cabo la imagen Origami le dio, y lo dio a Tohka.

"¿Algo como esto?" Tohka echar un vistazo más de cerca. "¿Por qué te tines esta imagen?"

"Deja de hacer preguntas, y sólo cambiar por favor." dijo Shido.

"Está bien, entonces ..." Tohka rasga la imagen por la mitad y la levantó su mano y luego desaparecer su armadura y las partículas de luz comienzan a rodearla y forma el uniforme de la escuela, y que ahora está llevando una cinta roja en su cola de caballo. "¿Cómo se ve?"

"Oh umm ... se ve bien en ti." dijo Shido.

"Estamos encantados de poder pensar por lo que ahora el tiempo para nuestra cita." Tohka dijo antes del dos de ellos abandonaron los terrenos de la escuela.

"Vamos a Shido, es hora de la Cita,Cita,!" Tohka dijo mientras corría por delante.

"Ey espera Tonka." Shido dijo mientras coria por ella.

Continuará…

La próxima vez ... El corazón del espíritu y la poderosa espada de musashii

* * *

 **Eh que les pareció espero que les guste. Revisar decirme lo que piensa de la historia la version en ingles se suvira mañana.**

 **Ah por cierto le doy la opcion de elegir con que espíritus apareseran algunos Eyecons**

 **Tonka: musashii**

 **yoshino:**

 **Kurumi: Billy el niño**

 **Kotori:**

 **Kaguya:**

 **Yuzuru:**

 **Miku;**

 **Natsumi:**


End file.
